


Bad Raid

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [22]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, evil queen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @dontknowcats (dontknowcats) to write about what flowers my Lupa Lavellan would give to her Atheva Lavellan!</p>
<p>Written in dontknowcats' Evil Queen AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Raid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontknowcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/gifts).



Atheva stormed through her castle, her best robes covered in blood and her bow still held tightly in hand. Today’s raid had  _not_  gone well. She wished she hadn’t left Lupa at home. 

_Stupid, stupid me. She could have turned the tide for us._  But Romulus was sick, and Lupa was terrified. How could she possibly have expected them to come along? 

When she finally made it to her room, she threw the door open, barely pausing to shut it behind her before moving through the motions of getting out of her blood-stained robes and into more comfortable attire. 

When she finally managed to sink into her couch in front of her fire, a strong drink in hand, she was surprised to find a small bundle of flowers resting on her tea table, tied together with a silver ribbon. There were camellia, pink carnations, daffodils, delphinium, ginger, hyacinth, and calla and casablanca lillies, and when she picked them up to take a closer look, she spotted the card that was attached. 

> _My Queen,_
> 
> _Romulus is feeling much better. We’re still not sure what caused his distress, but whatever it was seems to have passed._
> 
> _Word came back ahead of you. I am so sorry about today. I should have been there for you, and in future, I will remember not to be so selfish._
> 
> _I hope these will brighten your spirits. I daresay you could use a little warmth and positivity._
> 
> _I will leave you alone until you wish to see me. You know you need only call._
> 
> _Ar lath,_
> 
> _Lupa_

Atheva sighed as she inhaled the sweet scents of the flowers she had been left, and surprised herself to find a smile on her face. If there was one thing she could always count on Lupa for, it was helping her feel better after a long and trying day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings taken from: 
> 
> http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html


End file.
